Eterna Promesa
by RozenDark
Summary: Todo inicio con un "simple juego de niños". Siendo tan pequeños y sin medir la fuerza de sus habilidades, uno salió demasiado herido y el otro termino por sentir un gran arrepentimiento. Katsuki Bakugou hizo la promesa de siempre quedarse a lado de Izuku Midoriya, y el Omega estaba dispuesto a todo para hacer valer esa promesa. Omegaverse. Mpreg. KatsuDeku


**NOTAS:** **Un "pequeño" y "breve" fic que se me ocurrió, mientras recordaba un manga de Harada, así que sabrán qué nada bueno se nos viene en torno a la pareja xD**

**En fin, los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Las imágenes utilizadas en el fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La historia está basada en uno de los tantos mangas de Harada (sin llegar al grado de las violaciones o la sangre en extremo xD), claro con un buen toque de Omegaverse y la locura de RozenDark. **

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

_A veces los juegos de niños, no siempre son simples juegos. _

_Los niños son tan volubles y manipulables, tanto que en una época como lo es la edad del preescolar, los padres siempre tienen que estar al tanto del rumbo que sus tiernos niños tomarán, especialmente si hablamos de un mundo, donde en su mayoría, la gente nace con poderes. _

_— ¡Kacchan no me dejes solo! —pidió entre llanto el pequeño niño._

_A veces, los niños son crueles, más si uno de ellos es sumamente diferente. Los niños siempre imitan lo que ven de sus padres, aunque en otras ocasiones, los niños pueden llevar esas imitaciones, demasiado lejos._

_—No digas tonterías, inútil, Deku —respondió con furia un niño rubio—. Yo no necesito en mi camino a un lastre como tú. Seré el más grande héroe, y un inútil y bueno para nada quirkless como tú, será nada más que una piedra en mi camino._

_A veces, las palabras son más filosas y dolorosas que los golpes, pero aquel niño de tiernos cinco años, utilizó ambas cosas para herir al que hacía un año atrás, era su mejor amigo._

_Fueron desde golpes e insultos los que el pequeño Alfa, Katsuki Bakugou y sus dos fieles amigos y seguidores, le otorgaron al indefenso Omega sin poderes, Izuku Midoriya._

_Ni un solo adulto hacía presencia en el lugar, puesto que los niños se encontraban "jugando" en su escondite secreto. Y sin duda alguna, los infantes no median la fuerza en sus ataques -ya sea porque así lo querían o no lo controlaban del todo-, mientras que el Omega solamente trataba de amortiguar los golpes lo más que sus brazos podían._

_— ¡Por favor Kacchan, ya para! —pidió adolorido._

_—Kacchan solamente lo miró con desdén—. ¡Tú no eres quien para ordenarme Deku!..._

_A veces, lo que está alrededor de una persona, tiene más peso que las valiosas presencias a nuestro alrededor, y a Katsuki Bakugou, aquellos halagos y felicitaciones, fueron sin duda, algo tóxico para alguien tan egocéntrico como lo era él._

_Katsuki Bakugou no midió -lo es más ni siquiera lo intentó-, su ataque. Hizo una explosión, justo cerca de la nuca del Omega. Ni siquiera se preocupó, cuando Deku cayo inconsciente, de manera dura al suelo._

_El Omega no se movía, y parecía que no respiraba siquiera, algo que sin duda preocupó a los dos acompañantes del rubio, sin embargo, a Katsuki poco o nada le importó aquello._

_—Vámonos ya —ordenó seriamente el pequeño Alfa._

_— ¿Estás seguro Kacchan? —preguntó nervioso el niño de las alas—. Deku no parece ni respirar, así que dejarlo solo, sería algo peligroso, ¿no?..._

_—Supongo que eso es verdad, ¿en verdad nos vamos a ir Kacchan? —cuestionó el otro niño._

_—Una vez leí en un libro, que "hierba mala nunca muere". Eso aplica a la perfección con el inútil de Deku, aunque yo lo compararía más con una cucaracha —mencionó sin sentir preocupación por el Omega—. Seguramente es una treta para que nos compadezcamos y no lo abandonemos, pero yo no soy tan estúpido como ustedes —dijo con rencor, mientras se acercaba al inconsciente niño—. Oíste Deku, no voy a caer en tu sucio y patético jueguito. Justo ahora, voy a regresar a mi casa y ser atendido y elogiado como el ganador que soy, mientras que tú, te quedaras solo…_

_Tanto Kacchan, como sus amigos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus respectivos hogares. Si tan solo se hubieran fijado que el pequeño Omega en verdad estaba grave y que justo debajo de su cabeza, se había comenzado a formar un pequeño charco de sangre._

_A veces, los niños son no saben medir las consecuencias de sus actos, más si eran siempre elogiados de una exagerada manera como lo era aquel pequeño Alfa. Sin embargo, cuando la realidad llegaba de golpe a hacer a uno entrar en razón, podía ser peor._

_Ya era de noche -casi media noche para ser exactos-, cuando la puerta del hogar de la familia Bakugou, comenzó a ser golpeada con demasiada insistencia. El pequeño Katsuki se despertó y solo logró asomar su cabecita para ver a sus padres abrir ante el insistente llamado. _

_Obviamente los tres se sorprendieron al ver a dos policías junto a la madre de Izuku Midoriya. _

_— ¿Qué sucedió Inko? —cuestionó más que preocupada Mitsuki Bakugou al ver a su amiga bañada en lágrimas._

_—Izuku no aparece —respondió entre llanto._

_Los señores Bakugou dejaron pasar a los policías y a la señora Midoriya. Ambos escucharon atentamente lo ocurrido. Al parecer, el pequeño Izuku llevaba desaparecido, desde la mañana de aquel día. _

_Katsuki por su parte, sintió que le faltaba el aire, pues él sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido con el Omega. Sin embargo decidió escuchar atentamente lo que los policías y la señora Midoriya decían. No fue sino, hasta que su madre lo llamó, para que se acercara. ¿Lo peor?, su madre había confesado que él y sus amigos habían jugado con el pequeño de cabellos verdes._

_— ¡Por favor Katsuki-kun!, ¿viste o no viste a mi hijo? —preguntó desesperada la Omega Midoriya—. ¡Por favor responde!..._

_—Katsuki se sintió completamente acorralado y más con la desesperación en la madre de Izuku—. Lo vi —respondió apenas—. Jugamos por varias horas, hasta que sin querer nos separamos. Lo buscamos, pero después de un rato, supusimos que había regresado a casa —mintió. No quería admitir que él había sido el principal causante de la desaparición del Omega, especialmente si eso llegaba a afectar su futuro como héroe. Además, tal vez, y solo tal vez, Deku solamente estuviera perdido, no es como si el golpe que le dio le hubiera hecho demasiado daño, ¿cierto?..._

_— ¿Dónde lo vieron por última vez? —cuestionó un policía con seriedad._

_Katsuki no tuvo de otra que decir la ubicación de su lugar secreto para juegos. Claro, fue cuidadoso de no mencionar la ubicación exacta donde vio a Deku por última vez, sin embargo, se aseguró de que la policía quedará cerca del Omega._

_—No te preocupes Inko, estoy segura de que Izuku-kun está bien —mencionó la rubia, mientras abrazaba a su amiga._

_—Eso espero Mitsuki, eso espero —murmuró con angustia la Omega—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Katsuki-kun._

_A veces, y solo a veces, el arrepentimiento es algo difícil de tolerar. Katsuki supo tolerar ese arrepentimiento cuando la madre de Deku le dio las gracias, sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando la policía dio aviso de que habían encontrado al Omega, supo que había hecho algo sumamente terrible._

_Kacchan recuerda que hasta su madre lloró abrazando a la desesperada señora Midoriya, en cuanto lograron ver a Izuku en el hospital. Pero para el verdadero causante, fue algo sumamente peor._

_Deku había entrado en coma y había perdido demasiada sangre a causa del golpe que se había dado con una "roca", aumentando las pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, el frío de estar en la intemperie y el riesgo a infecciones por la herida abierta, Katsuki Bakugou se sentía como si quisiera morir._

_A veces, las malas decisiones, pueden acarrear problemas y otras veces, un sentimiento del que no puedes huir. Katsuki supo un año después, que Deku había cambiado demasiado cuando por fin logró despertar. No solo porque el Omega había dejado de caminar y había tenido que tomar varias terapias, sin embargo, Izuku Midoriya no volvió a ser el mismo, y tampoco Katsuki Bakugou._

_—Me dejaste solo Kacchan —murmuró el Omega, apenas se vio solo con el pequeño Alfa._

_—Katsuki sintió que su interior se removió nervioso—. Lo sé, y lo siento mucho —murmuró abatido._

_— ¿Volverás a dejarme? —preguntó—. ¿Me vas a abandonar otra vez?..._

_—Kacchan se sintió cohibido con aquella mirada, sin embargo, esta vez, haría las cosas bien—. Jamás —respondió—. No volveré a dejarte solo Izuku. Esta vez, me quedaré a tu lado y te protegeré para siempre._

_A veces, los niños malos tienen un cambio demasiado drástico, y generalmente es un cambio para bien, pero, ¿qué pasa con los niños buenos?, pues a veces, y solo a veces, los niños considerados unos ángeles, tienen un cambio demasiado tenebroso._

_Katsuki Bakugou supo de inmediato que Deku había cambiado demasiado, tanto que hasta daba miedo. La sonrisa del Omega y la mirada que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, le dijeron a Kacchan, que nada volvería a ser igual._

_—Es una promesa Kacchan. Espero que no vayas a romperla —mencionó con una extraña sonrisa._

_A veces, y solo a veces, las promesas no deben hacerse, más si parecen promesas que te seguirán por el resto de tus días..._

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"Eterna Promesa" **

El ochenta por ciento del mundo, llegaba a manifestar, de uno a dos poderes, dependiendo está, de la generación que formen. Sin embargo, un aproximado del veinte por ciento, nacía sin ninguna magnífica particularidad, conociendo a estas personas como los famosos "quirkless". Y aun cuando tenía todo en su vida y grandiosos poderes, Katsuki Bakugou sentía que no lo merecía.

El gran héroe, Ground Zero, odiaba formar parte del ochenta por ciento, desde lo que había hecho cuando tenía cinco años.

Mentiría si dijera que las cosas habían mejorado, cuando la realidad era una un tanto más triste y oscura. Sabía que Deku había cambiado, pero jamás pensó que tanto lo había hecho.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy Kacchan? —

Bakugou llegaba de un arduo día de labores de héroe. Hacía ya un año, que se había graduado con honores de la prestigiosa UA. Se había vuelto en el héroe principiante más talentoso y con un futuro brillante demasiado cercano. Sin embargo, las cosas en torno a su vida personal eran por completo caóticas.

Ya a sus dieciocho años, se había vuelto un Alfa de hogar, y no, no solo porque ya había juntado dinero suficiente para comprar su propio apartamento. Katsuki era un Alfa hecho y derecho, porque ya había formado un vínculo con un Omega. Izuku Midoriya -prontamente Bakugou- lucía con orgullo la marca en su nuca. Y aunque por lo general, los Alfas eran los que obligaban a los Omegas a hacer un vínculo, era Katsuki el que se sentía obligado y atrapado por aquel Omega.

—Lo usual. Villanos necios por doquier y sobre todo, papeleo por todos los desastres causados —respondió nervioso—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? —preguntó sin ganas.

—Izuku esbozó una sonrisa—. Un día normal y aburrido. Ya sabes, cosas de quirkless —mencionó con malicia.

Bakugou paso dolorosamente saliva. Aun cuando sabía a la perfección que Deku siempre hacía la mención de su falta de poderes para hacerlo sentir mal, siempre se ponía nervioso y culpable, cuando el Omega lo decía.

—Pero no te preocupes. Sé que tú siempre vas a estar para mí, Kacchan.

Sumiso, dejo que el Omega lo recibiera con un suave y corto beso. Habían cosas buenas en Deku, y una de esas cosas, era cuando el Omega le calmaba con besos y palabras suaves, aunque por otro lado, siempre hacía la mención de la promesa que había hecho.

Se dio por terminada la breve conversación. Ambos decidieron cenar y dejar de lado la amargura en su conversación.

**~.o0o.~**

Otro día, otra oportunidad para vivir como más le gustaba. Katsuki, amaba el hecho de haber logrado convertirse en héroe, aun cuando llegaba el punto de odiar haber nacido con poderes.

Fue un camino largo y lleno de dificultades desde el principio. Y aunque después de lo sucedido con Deku quiso renunciar a su sueño, fue el mismo Omega el que lo impulsó a seguir con lo que más deseaba.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy Ground Zero?...

Katsuki conocía a la perfección la molesta voz que le hablaba. Red Riot, o como él lo conocía desde la UA, Kirishima Eijiro, era lo que comúnmente se le conoce como "mejor amigo".

Siendo el pelirrojo como era, era más que obvio que se daría cuenta de que su vida "amorosa" no era del todo besos y arrumacos. Y fue con el primero con el que se sinceró de verdad, omitiendo claro, la oscura razón de todo su dilema.

Ambos eran Alfas y aun así, muchas veces tuvo problemas con los celos de Izuku, pues aquel Alfa se metía de más y siempre le sugería dejar al Omega.

—No me fue tan mal como esperaba —respondió con sinceridad—. Deku puede parecerte demasiado obsesivo, incluso un celoso enfermizo, pero no es tan malo —murmuró dudoso. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que decía, y menos si hablaba de Deku.

—Red Riot solamente suspiro con una negación—. Aun no puedo creer que un Alfa de un carácter tan explosivo, sea tan sumiso ante un Omega manipulador como lo es tu pareja. Aún no lo he tratado en persona, pero por todo lo que me cuentas sobre él, no es alguien con quien nadie deba de estar —mencionó con preocupación. Él había visto los ataques de ansiedad que su amigo había tenido en la preparatoria, incluso lo había visto sufrir por culpa de aquel Omega—. Ni siquiera te permitió encontrar a tu destinado, simplemente te obligo a que lo marcaras para formar el vínculo.

—Katsuki apretó con fuerza sus puños—. Dejemos de lado ese tema, por favor —pidió. Sabía que las palabras de su amigo eran más que verídicas, pero aun así, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas. Sabía que Deku no era bueno, pero él tampoco era un santo, y reconocía demasiado que tenía la culpa del gran cambio que Izuku había tenido.

—Kirishima solamente hizo una señal de paz con sus manos—. Vale, lo dejaremos. Pero piensa mejor el rumbo que vas a seguir Katsuki.

Ambos siguieron con el trabajo de ese día. Sin perder más tiempo y siguiendo las indicaciones de los superiores. Y aunque Katsuki deseaba no seguir pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho, el tema seguía allí, reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Concéntrate Ground Zero —se dijo así mismo con reproche.

La misión era un tanto sencilla y a la vez no. Una toma de rehenes y un robo al banco. Sin embargo, al terminar con la misión y verificar que ninguna víctima estuviera en mal estado, Katsuki deseo que Kirishima nunca hubiera hecho la mención de su pareja destinada.

Lo sintió. Un dulce y cálido aroma le llamaba. Y al parecer, la Omega también había sentido que él era su destinado.

—No puede ser esto posible —murmuró.

Y Katsuki supo, que aunque aquello le traería problemas, por una vez pensaría de manera egoísta. Su destino estaba allí, y él debía corresponderle.

**~.o0o.~**

Un mes exacto había pasado. Izuku había notado distante a su pareja, pero lo más preocupante para el Omega era su marca.

La marca que siempre lucía con orgullo, había comenzado a palpitar, y a veces le dolía un tanto.

—Kacchan, ¿qué te ocurre? —

Izuku en verdad se estaba preocupando, incluso se sentía paranoico. Y por esa justa razón, había decidido visitar a su novio a la agencia en la que trabajaba. No le importaba si era algo estrictamente prohibido, pero su angustia y preocupación eran más fuertes y pesaban más que un absurdo reglamento.

Con el debido amor, le preparo su comida favorita, incluso había preparado su bebida favorita y uno que otro postre para disfrutar en pareja. Sin duda el Omega estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de visitar a su Alfa.

—Espero que te contentes con esto, Kacchan —murmuró encantado.

Fue cuestión de minutos, para que estuviera frente a la agencia donde su pareja trabajaba. Más que entusiasmado, se adentró al edificio, donde varios héroes al verlo, comenzaron a seguirlo para orientarlo, y no era tan raro, pues absolutamente nadie, sabía de él y quien era su pareja.

Izuku sonreía amable, mientras hacía la mención de sus razones para estar en el lugar, pero las respuestas que recibió, no lo hicieron para nada feliz.

—Creí que la pareja de Ground Zero, era la chica del otro día —murmuró apenado uno de los héroes.

—Lamento informarle que Ground Zero no laboró el día de hoy —respondió apenado el segundo al mando.

— ¿Ground Zero?, creí que salía con una mujer Omega…

Y así fue como Izuku entendió todo. Katsuki Bakugou estaba rompiendo su promesa, y de una manera demasiado cobarde.

El Omega sintió que le faltaba el aire, incluso se sintió al borde del colapso. Más que nervioso, guio sus manos a su vientre y pidió agua. Sabía perfectamente que en su estado, era demasiado contraproducente alterarse, pero no pudo evitar aquello.

Izuku tenía muy en claro que debía solucionar las cosas con su pareja y recordarle nuevamente que las promesas no deben romperse.

— ¡¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar a mi pareja?! —preguntó ansioso. Esperaba que alguien fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarlo. ¡Para eso eran los héroes!, ¿qué no?...

—Puede que Red Riot lo sepa —mencionó uno de los principiantes.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? —cuestionó alterado. Ya sabía quién era Red Riot, sin embargo, y por cosas sucedidas en el pasado, Katsuki jamás le dijo en qué agencia había ido a parar Kirishima Eijiro y él nunca vio la necesidad de averiguarlo.

—Claro que le diremos, pero… —el segundo al mando estaba demasiado renuente, especialmente cuando vio el tono pálido que había adquirido el rostro de aquel Omega—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Izuku sonrió apenas—. Estoy perfectamente bien.

**~.o0o.~**

Kirishima caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se aseguraba de no tirar las carpetas con papeles que ya había terminado de llenar. Pensaba que las cosas habían salido demasiado bien aquel mes, pues su pareja andaba demasiado melosa y lo recibía con muchas ganas de tener sexo, y ni mencionar a su amigo. Kirishima estaba más que feliz por Katsuki, pues al fin, su amigo tendría la felicidad que tanto se merecía y al fin, podría olvidarse del Omega que tanto daño le causaba. Claro, que su felicidad y manera de pensar estaban a punto de cambiar, puesto que uno de sus superiores lo interceptó y no parecía muy feliz.

—Te buscan Red Riot.

Por supuesto que Kirishima se extrañó con eso, pero decidió dejar sus papeles al cuidado de su superior e ir a ver a la persona que lo buscaba.

Por un momento creyó que era su pareja para regañarlo, pues recordó que antes de salir de casa, había dejado varias cosas conectadas y ni mencionar el desastre que hizo en la cocina, pero al ver a un Omega de cabellos verdes, justo en la entrada de la agencia, se preocupó. Más que nada porque aquel Omega parecía que iba a desfallecer por tan pálido tono de piel, y ni mencionar el contrariado gesto que tenía en el rostro.

— ¿Usted es quien me buscaba? —inquirió preocupado—. ¿Necesita algo?, ¿está bien? —en verdad estaba preocupado por aquel Omega, especialmente cuando este lo había mirado con dolor.

— ¿Tu eres Kirishima-kun?, ¿tú sabes donde se encuentra mi Kacchan? —

Eijiro se extrañó demasiado. Aquel Omega conocía su verdadero nombre, y lo peor, había preguntado por un tal "Kacchan", algo que sin duda lo llevó a pensar en las variadas posibilidades de lo que ocurría.

Aquel Omega era sin duda alguna el Omega manipulador del que su amigo tanto contaba. Y lo peor, él casi caía en su artimaña.

—Antes que nada, vayamos a un lugar más privado —dijo en susurro. Había visto que habían muchos curiosos al rededor, y podía atraer la atención equivocada, más si "conocía" al Omega frente a él.

Sin embargo, todo lo que creyó Kirishima sobre el Omega, estaba quedando en duda, pues Izuku asintió en silencio y lo siguió sin pero alguno.

Ya en un lugar lejano de las miradas curiosas y los oídos chismosos, endureció su mirada, y con toda la paciencia para alguien tan caballeroso como él, decidió hablar con sinceridad.

—Antes que nada, tome asiento por favor —le pidió de manera neutra. Podría no agradarle el Omega, pero no iba a dejar de lado su educación.

—Gracias.

Solo fueron unos minutos en los que el pelirrojo pensaba en cómo decirle la verdad al Omega, pero para Izuku parecieron eternos en verdad.

—Seré sincero con usted Midoriya-san. No me agrada y creo que nunca va a agradarme —comenzó a hablar. Justo cuando vio que el Omega iba a hablar, hizo una señal con su mano derecha—. Katsuki me ha hablado mucho de usted, y aunque personalmente no nos conocíamos, sé perfectamente que usted solamente es un manipulador. Katsuki, mi amigo, ha sufrido infinitas veces por su causa, y no solo me refiero al trato psicológico que le ha dado, también al vínculo forzado que le obligó a tener —y allí estaba, diciéndole todo lo que por años había guardado. Kirishima podía tener en cuenta que aquello no se veía muy caballeroso, pero ese Omega no se merecía tanto respeto—. Katsuki encontró a su Omega destinada y ahora es feliz.

Izuku apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras trataba de mantener lejos el impulso de mandar a volar al Alfa pelirrojo.

Supo que algo andaba mal desde que Kacchan había comenzado a llegar con un aroma demasiado distinto, pero no quiso creer que fuera así de malo.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mí? —preguntó con desdén—. Te crees tan valiente, caballeroso y lo suficientemente hombre por hablarle así al Omega maldito que hizo sufrir a tu amigo, ¿no? —ya era tarde, sacó a relucir su lado más oscuro. Aquel lado que guardaba solamente para aquellos que en verdad le hacían enojar—. ¿Qué Kacchan te hablo de mí?, ¿y qué?, ¿solo por eso ya me conoces?, ¿conoces mi historia?, ¿conoces mi origen?...

Kirishima se puso nervioso, más con la mirada vacía que aquel Omega le estaba dando. Pero había algo más. Estaba completamente seguro que había algo oculto, algo que él no sabía aún.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a creer tan fácilmente. Su amigo le había contado toda la verdad, y ese Omega solamente trataba de manipularlo.

—No voy a creer en nada de lo que me digas —aseguró—. No sé lo que crees que ganarás, porque al paso que van las cosas, Katsuki terminará con su vínculo forzado y se quedara a lado de su Omega destinada.

—Izuku sonrió con frialdad—. ¿Acaso Kacchan te dijo porque razón se quedó conmigo en primer lugar? —al ver la reacción del pelirrojo, obtuvo su respuesta—. Fue en Junio de hace trece años. Kacchan no quería a un Omega sin particularidad a su lado, ¿sabes lo que hizo para alejar a ese Omega?...

Kirishima sintió miedo de la respuesta. Ciertamente, Katsuki le había contado casi todo, pero al oír el sufrimiento por el que su amigo había pasado, no quiso saber el otro lado de la historia.

Las monedas tienen dos caras, y por fin se entraría del otro lado de esta.

—Kacchan usó su poder en la cabeza del Omega, y lo dejo a su suerte en un bosque —respondió malicioso, mientras mostraba la herida en su nuca, justo arriba de su marca—. Pobre Omega, estuvo desangrándose por horas, incluso muriéndose de frío. Incapacitado de poder moverse y pedir ayuda. Un año fue lo que duró su sufrimiento, viendo una y otra vez como el Alfa al que tanto quería lo abandonaba a su suerte. Lo peor fue cuando logro despertar, pues no podía moverse, ni hablar, y tampoco sentía sus piernas, todo ese sufrimiento le hizo darse cuenta de algo, su Alfa lo había traicionado.

—Red Riot negó desesperado—. ¡Mientes! —gritó—. Katsuki me dijo la verdad, tú eres un manipulador.

—Digo la verdad —respondió Izuku con dolor—. Kacchan, el Alfa qué he amado desde que tengo uso de razón, me abandono y rompió la promesa que me había hecho antes de descubrir que yo era un quirkless, me abandonó cuando lo necesite, y ahora, está a punto de volver a abandonarme cuando más lo necesito. Me abandonará cuando más lo necesitamos.

Kirishima sudo frio cuando vio al Omega llevar ambas manos a su vientre. Puede que no se notará demasiado, y más cuando el Omega llevaba ropa holgada, pero hasta él pudo notar la pequeña curvatura en el vientre del Omega.

—Lo llevaré a su casa —le dijo nervioso—. No se ve bien, hasta puedo afirmar que está por desmayarse.

—Izuku negó desesperado—. ¡No quiero!, yo debo encontrar a Kacchan.

— ¡¿Acaso no le importa su hijo!? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Izuku lo miro con dolor—. Claro que me importa, y mucho, pero también me importa que Kacchan no me abandone —respondió—. ¡Esto es tú culpa! —acusó con rencor—. Era tan fácil juzgarme y pensar cosas equivocadas, que ver ambos lados de la historia. Kacchan no es ningún santo, tampoco lo soy yo, pero usted es peor. Alentó a mi Alfa a abandonarme, a dejarme solo y vulnerable, sin siquiera conocerme, y ahora, mi hijo nacerá sin la dicha de tener a ambos padres juntos. ¿Acaso Kacchan te contó que fui yo el que lo impulsó a seguir con su sueño de ser héroe?, ¿acaso te contó que había dejado de lado ese sueño cuando vio lo que me había hecho?, porque yo veo que no…

Kirishima era un caballero. Un gran Alfa y un gran y masculino hombre. Entonces, si era todo eso, porque ahora que sabía toda la verdad y veía al Omega sufrir, se sentía como la peor escoria.

—Ahora mismo contacto a Katsuki —murmuró culpable,era lo menos que podía hacer ahora.

—Izuku negó—. Solamente quiero saber dónde está. Yo personalmente iré a buscarlo —respondió con cansancio.

Kirishima estaba a punto de negarse. Sabiendo el estado del Omega y viendo que sabía demasiado lo que Katsuki hacía, tenía en cuenta que el Omega estaba más que delicado.

—Voy a llevarte a casa —dijo con autoridad.

Pero aun cuando había dicho aquello con decisión, el Omega se puso de pie y le envío un gesto lleno de dureza.

—En vista de que no me quiere ayudar, yo mismo iré a buscarlo —dijo serio.

—Yo te llevaré —dijo nervioso. Era peor dejarlo andar solo y en tan deplorable estado.

No dijeron más, Izuku aceptó que el pelirrojo lo llevara a donde su Alfa se encontraba.

**~.o0o.~**

Katsuki disfrutaba demasiado el día. Nada como estar en modo civil, a lado de la Omega que el destino le había dado.

— ¿Qué más quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó amable.

—Nada, simplemente caminar a tu lado.

Kirishima, por su parte, tuvo que dejar su traje de lado y estar como civil. Vio preocupado al Omega, quien no perdía de vista a Katsuki.

Por un momento pensó que Izuku se lanzaría como desquiciado a hacerle una escena al rubio, pero al ver al Omega llorar, supo que se había equivocado y lo había juzgado mal.

—Otra vez romperá su promesa. Kacchan es un mentiroso —murmuró dolido.

— ¿Quieres que lo llame? —le pregunto nervioso.

—Izuku negó entre lágrimas—. Déjelo. Me iré a casa a recoger mis cosas.

Kirishima se sorprendió demasiado, pues pensó que el Omega lucharía por mantener a su amigo con él, pero al recordar que el Omega esperaba un hijo, se sintió peor.

Miró rencoroso a ese amigo suyo, pues era tan poco hombre como para hacerlo pensar algo erróneo de un Omega. Izuku no era bueno, incluso el Omega se lo había dicho, pero al parecer, el peor era Katsuki Bakugou.

— ¿Y el bebé? —le pregunto—. Tal vez lleguen a un acuerdo por ese bebé.

—Izuku lo miro con odio—. Este bebé es mío. No permitiré que Kacchan también me lo quiera quitar.

Kirishima se sintió patético. Ya no sabía que creer o hasta qué punto podía llegar Katsuki.

—Yo te llevo entonces —le dijo ansioso.

—Me iré solo.

El pelirrojo no pudo decir nada en contra, pues el Omega había comenzado a caminar para ir a casa. No le importo dejar tirada la comida justo al lado del pelirrojo.

Kirishima quiso avisarle, pero al ver lo que la bolsa tenía, se sintió aún peor. Y sin que hubiera alguien para detenerlo, fue directamente donde su amigo.

Katsuki no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos de su mejor amigo, pero Kirishima le dio un puñetazo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! —exigió saber, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

—Sucede que tú me mentiste Katsuki. Tu Omega, con el que formaste el vínculo me contó la razón por la que te dejaste "manipular" —dijo con reproche—. Pero, pobre Katsuki, cuanto sufre con ese Omega manipulador, quien por cierto, te hizo tu comida y bebidas favoritas, pobre, incluso quería manipularte para que comieran en pareja, y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que lo engañaba nuevamente.

Katsuki sintió temor cuando confirmo lo que Kirishima decía. El pelirrojo le había tirado la bolsa con la comida casera qué Deku le había preparado, pero al ver la mirada llena de pánico de la Omega y la mirada de desdén en su amigo, supo que nuevamente había hecho las cosas mal.

— ¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó la mujer con pánico.

—Katsuki trago grueso—. La tengo, pero iba a dejarlo, pues no nos amamos —respondió apenado.

—La mujer lo miró dolida—. No porque seamos destinados, significa que debemos estar juntos Katsuki-kun, y por como veo las cosas, eres tú el que está mal. Veo esa bolsa y me doy cuenta de cuánto eres amado por tu Omega, pero al oír lo que hiciste, me doy cuenta de que eres tú el verdadero problema —le dijo con rencor—. Sabías que a mi Senpai le gustaba, y me aseguraste que me cuidarías y me amarías, pero mentiste, no solo al decirme aquello, también al no contarme la verdad de tu pareja.

—Reika espera —le pidió desesperado—. Él y yo no nos amamos. A quien amo es a ti.

La mujer solamente negó dolida, para después darle una cachetada a aquel mentiroso.

—No quiero volver a verte, así que no me busques —dijo—. Sigue con tu vida, que te aseguro, yo pienso luchar para recuperar la mía. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero haré lo que esté en mi alcance para recuperar a mi Senpai.

Katsuki se sintió desolado. Justo cuando había creído encontrar paz en su vida, Deku terminó por arruinarla una vez más. Miró rencoroso a ese amigo suyo, y terminó por devolverle el golpe.

—Tú fuiste el que sugirió que encontrara a mi destinado, y ahora que las cosas iban bien, vienes y lo arruinas.

—Eso fue porque me mentiste —reprochó—. Tu Omega se veía muy mal, incluso me contó lo que le hiciste en el pasado, ya sabes, cuando lo golpeaste con tus explosiones.

Katsuki sintió miedo. Deku había dicho la verdad que tanto había ocultado, y peor aún, su mejor amigo lo veía de manera diferente.

—Me voy a casa —dijo. Era hora de que hablara como se debe con ese Omega.

—Más te vale no dañarlo —le advirtió Kirishima.

—Al parecer, Deku logro engañarte, así de estúpido eres —respondió con desdén.

Kirishima no dijo nada más, simplemente dejó ir a ese cobarde mentiroso. Solamente esperaba que Katsuki hiciera las cosas bien, y dejará de causarle daño a su pareja.

**~.o0o.~**

Katsuki no tardó demasiado en llegar a su hogar. Y con premura entró, con toda la disposición de poner a Izuku en su lugar de una vez por todas.

Lo encontró, justo en la habitación que compartían y al verlo empacando sus cosas, se sintió aún más furioso.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó furioso.

—Izuku lo miro con dolor—. ¿Qué crees que hago?, empaco mis cosas para irme —respondió cortante—. Es obvio que no soy bienvenido en tu vida, y menos ahora que encontraste a tu supuesta Omega destinada.

— ¡Eso sí que no! —Katsuki tiro todas las pertenencias del Omega al suelo—. No vas a hacer que te de la jodida razón Izuku.

—El Omega le propinó un puñetazo—. Ahora yo soy el culpable. Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me prometió jamás dejarme, y no lo hiciste una, lo hiciste dos veces, pero como siempre, a Katsuki Bakugou, solamente le interesa ser el maldito centro de atención y que el inútil de Deku se vaya al diablo por ser un manipulador. ¡Por dios Katsuki!, incluso omitiste contarle a tu supuesto mejor amigo, lo que me hiciste, lo que te llevo a quedarte a mi lado.

—Katsuki negó con furia, mientras apretaba los hombros del Omega—. ¡No vas a volver a engañarme!, eso ya no va a funcionar nunca más Izuku.

—Izuku lo miró con desdén—. ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con un gesto de dolor.

— ¡A que ya me harte maldición! —gritó exasperado—. Estoy harto de estar contigo. Estoy harto de siquiera verte yescucharte. Izuku, eres lo peor que me ha pasado. No solo pusiste a mi amigo en mi contra, también me separaste de mí destinada, y yo la amaba.

—Izuku lo miro con dolor—. ¡Pues vete con esa! —gritó ofendido—. La acabas de conocer y ya dices que es amor. A mí me conoces de toda la vida y soy un fastidio, entonces, ¿qué te retiene?, porque yo no te estoy atando, por el contrario, estaba a punto de largarme y dejarte para que hagas lo que más te plazca.

—Y no será tan fácil —respondió—. Ella me dejó en claro que no quiere volver a verme, así que ahora que has obtenido lo que querías, yo voy a joderte.

Fue algo rápido lo sucedido. Katsuki no quería usar su poder, pero al ver que el Omega no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar como en el pasado, sin querer activo su quirk.

Solo cuando vio a Deku abrazando su vientre con fuerza, y sangre brotar entre las piernas del Omega, supo que nuevamente había cometido algo imperdonable, pero la situación fue de mal en peor, cuando Izuku murmuro la verdad de una sorpresa que le llevaba guardando.

— ¡Mi bebé!...

Katsuki supo que había hecho algo mucho peor de lo que hizo cuando tenía cinco años.

No dudo más en tomar a su Omega en sus brazos, para ir con prisa al hospital. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran peor, o jamás se lo perdonaría.

**~.o0o.~**

Izuku estuvo sedado por dos días. El Omega había estado tan aterrado y alterado con la sola idea de perder a su bebé, que los doctores tuvieron que sedarlo hasta que no corriera riesgo alguno.

Y justo cuando el Omega despertó, lo primero que vio, fue la mirada preocupada del traidor que tenía por Alfa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto sin sentimientos—. Ya deberías haberte ido con esa Omega.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazado? —preguntó en un intento por cambiar de tema.

— ¿Habría cambiado algo? —cuestionó—. Porque estoy seguro que te hubieras propuesto en quitarme a mi hijo y que la zorra esa lo criara, porque claro, según tú, yo soy el malo, manipulador doble cara.

—Katsuki apretó los puños—. Si me lo hubieras dicho, no hubiera pasado nada de esto —respondió sincero.

—Izuku lo miro con rencor—. Entonces solamente te hubieras quedado a mi lado por el bebé —dijo. Obviamente le dolía no tener ni un poco de cariño por parte de su Alfa.

—En primer lugar, me obligaste a firmar el vínculo —rebatió de manera tajante—. Esto solo se formó por un simple contrato, una burda promesa.

Katsuki lo había dicho con tanto desdén que hasta a él le dolió. Pero aquello era la realidad. Una realidad demasiado cruel.

Creyó que con eso, las cosas se calmarían, incluso espero las risas maliciosas qué el Omega lanzaría, pero en su lugar, el Omega había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¿Te duele algo? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Vete —murmuró, mientras negaba.

—No me iré. Tú sigues mal, eso es obvio —respondió seguro. Podía ser que no estuvieran juntos por amor, pero su hijo aún corría riesgo.

—Izuku lo miro con dolor—. ¡Es tu culpa! —dijo—. Si no me amas, entonces vete, o mi hijo y yo solamente vamos a empeorar.

Katsuki cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Había sido tan frío y directo al decir lo que pensaba sobre la unión que tenían, que había pasado por alto que Izuku estaba embarazado y en estado grave por culpa de su falta de control. Y al ver que justo ahora su presencia solamente perturbaba al Omega, decidió salir a pensar con claridad las cosas.

**~.o0o.~**

Katsuki camino por los alrededores del hospital, incluso había ido a visitar la zona de los recién nacidos y pensar en su situación.

Sin duda su vida era problemática, incluso su relación con Deku era demasiado tóxica, sin embargo, al pensar con la cabeza fría, se dio cuenta de algo.

Deku podía ser un manipulador, incluso podía llegar a ser demasiado frío y perturbador, pero eso era cuando él hacía las cosas mal. Para empezar, él ya había dado por hecho que no merecía convertirse en un héroe, y menos después del daño que le causó a Izuku, sin embargo, el Omega le había dado un gran sermón y había hecho uso de ese lado manipulador, para que logrará entrar a la UA. Recuerda que a pesar de la forma burlona en la que Deku lo felicito por haber ingresado, le preparó todo un banquete con los alimentos que tanto amaba, incluso fue cuando recibió el antifaz que utilizaba cuando vestía como Ground Zero.

Deku incluso, y a pesar de que siempre le recordaba los daños que había causado en el pasado, le esperaba con el baño y la comida más que preparados.

Y ni hacer la mención de la época de celo, porque Izuku siempre soportaba su salvaje manera de tomarlo y siempre procuraba mantenerlo a gusto.

En ese momento, Katsuki sintió que su corazón palpitaba enamorado. Y tan pronto reaccionó y recordó sus verdaderos sentimientos, regresó corriendo a la habitación donde su Omega se encontraba, grande fue su sorpresa, al no encontrar a Izuku.

— ¿Y el Omega que estaba en esta habitación? —preguntó a una enfermera que pasaba.

—Qué raro, no tenía preparada ninguna salida.

De allí en más, todo se había vuelto un verdadero caos.

Katsuki tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus superiores, y de inmediato le otorgaron la autorización para ver lo sucedido por videos. Y obviamente termino sorprendido, al ver como su Omega era sedado y luego llevado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero lo que más lo alteró, fue ver que su supuesta destinada y el disque Senpai de esta, eran los que se llevaban a Deku.

—No cabe duda, ellos son la pareja oscura —mencionó el jefe de detectives que veía el video junto a Katsuki.

— ¿Pareja oscura? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Son una pareja que va de ciudad en ciudad separando parejas de héroes. El tipo tiene dos quirks aparentemente, pues cuando las cosas salen mal, siempre hay fuego implicado, pero el quirk del que sabemos es de vista. Él puede manipular lo que la gente ve, así es como se llevaron a su pareja. En cuanto a la mujer, ella puede manipular las feromonas. Puede que no se escuche útil, pero es más peligrosa de lo que uno cree, pues hace creer a la víctima qué es la pareja destinada qué tanto esperan. Muchos han caído y terminado en bancarrota, o incluso muertos, por eso ella es conocida como la viuda negra, así que no es nada raro escuchar que fuiste engañado, pues muchos héroes profesionales ya han caído sin oportunidades de volver a hacerlo.

—Katsuki se sintió como un idiota—. Esos malditos me manipularon e hicieron que dañe a mi pareja.

Más que enojado, el rubio estaba sumamente preocupado por el bienestar de su Omega. Solo esperaba, que no le hicieran ningún daño, o rodarían algunas cabezas.

La policía y los héroes comenzaron a moverse, inclusive él estaba ejerciendo su labor. Estuvo aliviado de que Red Riot y su novio le ayudarán también, aunque su mejor amigo aun lo veía con rencor.

—Voy a salvarte Izuku.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa. Ya con las cosas claras, y sus sentimientos revelados, estaba dispuesto a hacer valer todas sus promesas.

**~.o0o.~**

La pareja oscura estaba justo oculta en un bosque. Obviamente estaban nerviosos, puesto que las cosas se habían salido de control.

—Creí haberte dicho que mantuvieras activado tu maldito quirk durante el secuestro —se quejó la mujer.

El plan era simple, y ya lo habían hecho en el pasado. Iban al hospital, hacían creer que el Omega había escapado para no volver y ella se quedaba con Ground Zero y lo hacía perder el juicio hasta el punto de dejar su carrera de héroe estancada, pero al parecer, su pareja no había acatado sus órdenes.

— ¡Eso hice Hikaru! —respondió el hombre.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, no estaríamos a punto de ser atrapados —mencionó lo obvio, mientras veía con odio al inconsciente Omega—. Y todo por un inútil quirkless. De verdad, Ground Zero es demasiado patético —dijo burlesca, todo con un tono despectivo hacia el patético Alfa qué fue su víctima.

—Mi Kacchan no es patético. Tú y tu lacayo si lo son.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos al Omega. Izuku estaba sentado y se veía más que tranquilo a pesar de verse secuestrado.

— ¿Qué dijiste inútil? —cuestionó la mujer con furia.

— ¡Oh cariño!, aparte de zorra y urgida eres sorda —respondió Izuku con burla—. Dije que tú y tu pareja son los únicos patéticos. Mi Kacchan sin duda es mejor que ustedes.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme maldito quirkless?! —

La mujer estaba furiosa y más que dispuesta a defender su honor, sacó su fiel pistola, dispuesta a ponerle fin a ese inútil.

—Hora de que tú y tu bastado se mueran.

El disparo se escuchó, incluso se escuchó el grito de dolor del herido, pero Izuku solamente sonreía al ver que la chica se había disparado en la pierna.

—Es cierto lo que mi Kacchan dice sobre mí. Soy un manipulador, doble cara —sonriente se puso de pie—. Aunque hay algo que mi Alfa siempre dice de mí y que es mentira —sus verdes ojos brillaron y su expresión se volvió maliciosa—. Yo no soy un jodido quirkless.

Algo qué había cambiado de Izuku al momento de despertar, era la nula aparición de sus poderes.

Izuku si había heredado poderes, y vaya que sus poderes eran buenos. Una poderosa combinación de la telequinesis de su madre y el escupir fuego de su padre, sin embargo, si quería mantener a Kacchan a su lado, debía aparentar y vivir como un desprotegido quirkless, aunque claro, nadie le impidió entrenar sus poderes de una manera feroz y cruel, y como amaba hacerle la vida imposible a los villanos y héroes corruptos por igual.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó con falsa preocupación.

— ¡Aléjate de ella maldito!...

El hombre creyó que podría engañar al Omega, sin embargo, Izuku no estaba dispuesto a dejarse lastimar, mucho menos en su estado convaleciente.

Usualmente torturaba a sus víctimas, pero esta vez llevaba prisa.

Fue cuestión de hacer su ataque especial y calcinar desde adentro al tipejo.

— ¡Oh por dios! —exclamó la mujer completamente aterrada, mientras trataba de alejarse del Omega—. No me hagas daño por favor —le rogó desesperada.

—Hikaru Yamato. Edad, veintidós. Una simple y patética huérfana con deseos absurdos de grandeza. Su pareja, ahora muerta, Ren Amano. Edad, veinticinco. Otro huérfano con deseos de grandeza. Ambos igual de patéticos y sin grandes aspiraciones en la vida.

Izuku uso su telequinesis para mandar a la mujer a volar. Yamato se estrelló varias veces contra los árboles y cada vez, los golpes eran peores.

— ¿Y tú qué?, hablas de mis patéticas aspiraciones, pero tu prefieres quedarte en la sombra y ser llamado quirkless, todo por un hombre —mencionó adolorida.

—Izuku negó divertido—. Linda, estás más que equivocada —respondió—. Mi meta es clara y concisa. Kacchan hizo una promesa y yo estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que cumpla su promesa —murmuró malicioso—. Además, ¿quién dice que no me divierto?, porque mis poderes si los utilizo y, ¡de qué manera! —y era verdad. Usaba sus poderes como se le venía en gana y nadie le había reclamado o descubierto—. Por desgracia para ti, me descubriste, pero como necesito que parezca que tú le hiciste eso a tu pareja, tendrás que sufrir un poquito más, aunque, de cierta manera te lo mereces, puesto que casi logras que mi Kacchan me abandone, así que por favor, sufre demasiado.

Algo que le encantaba usar, su telequinesis incendiaria. Como le encantaba causar graves estragos en el cerebro de sus víctimas, para hacerlas sufrir.

En este caso, había quitado la posibilidad de que la mujer lo delatara o dijera la verdad de lo sucedido.

Y para cuando llegaron a "salvarlo", el daño era irreversible.

— ¿Estas bien Izuku? —preguntó Ground Zero con su Omega en sus brazos.

—Lo estoy, ambos lo estamos —respondió—. Tenía miedo Kacchan. Ellos querían matarme a mí y al bebé, cuando de la nada, comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, no pude más y me desmaye.

Katsuki se sintió peor. Su Omega había sufrido demasiado por culpa de su patético actuar.

— ¿Vas a dejarme Kacchan? —

—Katsuki supo de inmediato que responder—. Jamás. Siempre voy a quedarme a tu lado Izuku. Y siempre los voy a proteger.

—Izuku sonrió con dulzura—. Te amo Kacchan.

—Katsuki asintió ya más seguro de lo que en verdad sentía—. Yo también te amo Izuku.

**~.o0o.~**

Los días pasaron más tranquilos, aun cuando al convaleciente Omega lo hartaron con tanto interrogatorio, sin embargo, la policía llegó a la conclusión que de alguna manera, Ambos quirks terminaron por ser la perdición de la pareja oscura.

Ren Amano murió y Hikaru Yamato término en el psiquiátrico.

Katsuki por su parte, decidió que era hora de presentar a su pareja como se debía, y ahora ambos eran interrogados de manera amistosa. Izuku nunca dejó de sonreír, ganándose de inmediato a los amigos de su Alfa.

Kirishima sin embargo, se encontraba algo alejado junto con su pareja.

— ¿Qué sucede Eijiro? —cuestionó Denki con extrañeza. Su Alfa estaba comportándose demasiado extraño.

—Nada, es solo que, hay algo que no termina de agradarme con la relación de esos dos —respondió sincero.

—Bueno, con todo lo que pasaron, es normal. Pobrecito Izuku-san, mira que tener que pasar por una casi ruptura, un embarazo a tan temprana edad y un intento de asesinato. Y ni hablar de Katsuki, porque el pobre se ve que sufrió por saber que todo era su culpa.

—Kirishima negó ante esa respuesta—. No hay que sentir pena por ninguno, al fin de cuentas, ambos obtuvieron lo que merecen —respondió nervioso.

— ¡Pero qué cosas tan lúgubres dices Eijiro! —se quejó el Omega, pues su novio estaba completamente seguro de que el Omega de Katsuki merecía ese secuestro e intento de asesinato.

Kirishima no hizo caso a lo que su pareja siguió diciendo, aun cuando sabía que era un discurso y un mega regaño, pues justo en ese momento sintió miedo cuando el Omega de cabellos verdes lo miró de una extraña manera y con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Y de alguna manera sintió pena por su amigo, pues estaba por completo atrapado por aquel Omega.

Las promesas no siempre son buenas, y menos cuando no se sabe con exactitud la verdad detrás de estas. Sin saberlo, Katsuki Bakugou estaba atrapado en una promesa duradera y demasiado tóxica.

Katsuki no podía escapar de esa _eterna promesa_, porque Izuku, él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla valer para toda la eternidad, de ser necesario.

A veces y solo a veces, las promesas no deben hacerse, o puede que uno quede atrapado, en una _eterna promesa_.

**_Fin_**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:**** Espero que la historia les haya gustado y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo :3**

**En caso de cualquier falta ortográfica, estaría encantada si me lo hacen saber para corregir :D**

**En cuanto al fic, tal vez sea algo tóxico, pero fue una idea demasiado repentina de hace unos meses, la verdad, no hay muchas historias con un Deku demasiado obsesivo con Katsuki y quise aportar con el material, aunque si buscan fics melosos y románticos con su buena dosis de drama, en mi defensa, tengo dos fics que pienso publicar pronto, uno donde Deku ve fantasmas y Katsuki tiene problemas con uno y el otro donde Katsuki está en la mira de All Might para ser su sucesor y Deku es un policía y odia a los héroes, especialmente a Ground Zero y a All Might, pero esos fics, los publicaré apenas logre terminar algunos de mis fics que están a nada de terminar :3**

**Así que próximamente… "Almas Perdidas" y "Amor Y Odio"**

**En fin, nos seguimos leyendo**

**Chau chau (^3-)/**


End file.
